Neopets 24
by sirussblack
Summary: A piece I was questionable about so asked Felicia about it. Not good 'cause of violence, technology references, and it's very similar to "24" itself. :P


_All devices are specially made for agents and officers of the Neopian Protection Unit (NPU), Police Academy of Neopia (PIA), and Division of Public Safety (DIP). These items and devices are mostly unknown to the Neopian public and unavailable to anyone except in the preceding agencies._

_The following takes place between 12:00 and 1:00AM._

**12:00:00 AM**

**Krawk Island Loading Dock C**

The Krawk stood there, silent. A Shoyru also stood beside him but he was panting loudly and rasped when he took a breath. He wasn't well and very sickly. "P-please...give it to me..." the Shoyru wheezed.

And the Krawk took no notice and, instead, turned his head to a Kacheek who had a clipboard in hand and was checking off a few things on a piece of paper attached. "Has the virus been loaded?" he asked in a very calm manner.

The Kacheek looked up from his clipboard. "Yes, it has. The delivery should be recieved in a matter of hours."

The Krawk nodded and again looked out to sea. "And it came as I asked it to?"

"Exactly to your specifications. It will have infected the majority of the general Neopian population by sunrise this morning. And, may I add, will devour the such Neopian in a matter of sixteen hours."

"And how will it spread?" The Krawk asked, still gazing out on the calm waters of Krawk Island.

"The virus has a three hour time period where it is non-contagious but, after that, the body becomes contagious and any body that comes in contact with the previously stated body will aslo become infected, eventually creating a ripple effect."

"How long it will take until they realize something is wrong with them?"

The Kacheek cleared his throat. "After about six hours, they'll start to feel feverish. After about eight they will start to feel the full effect of the virus."

"The acceleration addition?"

"Will be added after the first person is diagnosed."

"And how will this addition work?"

"It will be released into the air and will accelerate the people who already have the virus in their systems and has a one in fifteen chance of infecting a new body."

"Any chance of survival?"

The Kacheek looked down at his clipboard before answering. "There is a 95 mortality rate and with the acceleration addition added that will rise three percent. So, not much."

The Krawk nodded and then added, "Carry on with what you are doing. Time cannot be wasted."

"Okay, sir," the Kacheek said and started to walk off before the Krawk stopped him.

"The test subject? When will he be dropped off?"

The Kacheek smiled. "He should arrive in about twenty minutes."

**12:08:24 AM**

**Neopian Protection Unit Headquarters**

"Please, can you leave me alone?" came the exasperated cry from a red Draik carrying a briefcase on the top level of the Neopian Protection Unit (NPU).

A Yellow Zafara could be seen trying to catch with him. She was trying to get a word in as the Draik talked but was unable to. Finally, she took a deep breath and yelled, "I have something important to say. I need to tell you."

The Draik then turned around and, with a face full of anger, he calmly said, "Okay then, Rita, what is it?"

"Finally..." Rita muttered under her breath. She quickly then started to say what she had been planning to for quite some time. "I received word from Domar to keep an eye out on any suspicious activities and, if one is found, to report to him immediately. He also said something about raising so or so up to red. I'm not really sure, Trake."

Trake stared at her with an expression that could be undescribable. "Find out what he raised to red now."

Rita nodded and ran down the stairs and off to her desk. Sitting down, she turned on her searcher1. She touched her screen and she immediately went into her messages, scrolling through the abundance of new mail. After seeing the message she tapped the screen and a box appeared.

**The following message is encrypted into the server. Must have access level D to view.**

_Rita_,

_There has been recent reports_ _of peculiar activity going on around Neopia. Most things seem irrelevant but there is one threat that stands out. Recently my secretary received a phone call from someone threatening to release a virus into the Neopian population. We, at the time, didn't take this seriously but more information has come to our attention. Somewhere on the outskirts of Krawk Island, a box of chemicals have been requested. Our scientist looked at the contents that the company sent out and if concocted rightly, could_ _in fact produce a virus. Though we sent our agents to the apparent delivery area they found nothing except a few hairs which turned out to be the ones of a Mynci who we brought in for questioning. He knew nothing. Please alert Trake about this._

_Also, I have considered raising the Neopian alert level to red in this time of this threatening virus. Please reply back to me with an okay that you got it and that you have told him. Thanks a lot, Rita. I know I can always trust you._

_Earl Frink_

_-Acting Neopian Governor_

Rita then shut off her searcher screen and, taking full gallops, ran up the stairs to Trake to tell him the news.

**12:19:57**

**Neopian Medical Institution**

A bang rang out through the halls of the Neopian Medical Institution (NMI). Then, as the residing doctor headed to the front door another noise was uttered. A scream. The doctor ran away from the front door and into a room. The room was filled with light and painting the room white didn't help either.

"What is it?" asked a Ruki, who was standing behind a counter handling two test tubes. He put them down when he saw the horrid look on the doctors face. "Dr. Gwen, are-are you okay?"

Dr. Gwen, a nicely groomed Usul, just stood there, without saying a word. Finally, she managed to utter something though she said it in a shivery voice. "We...we...need decontamination2 suits..."

The Ruki knew better than to question the doctor and ran off out of the room and down the hall, heading for a door. He opened it and grabbed two large white suits which he then brought into the previous room and laid them down on the table. "Put them on."

The doctor and the Ruki slowly zipped themselves up in the suits. The suits were very large and had a mask which only let air in and out if they pushed a valve on their right side. Their whole body was covered, from head to toe.

Dr. Gwen went out first, wobbling around. Within a few seconds she was accustomed to the suit and was able to walk normally. The Ruki followed behind her. Dr. Gwen stopped at a door for a minute, opened it, and grabbed a stretcher. She pulled it out and pushed it to the glass door, only bumping it on contact. The two then opened the door, lifted the body up, and put it down gently on the stretcher.

"We have to get this to the lab," the Ruki said.

Dr. Gwen nodded and started to pull it to the right. She then handed it off to her assistant and waved him on. "I'll catch up to you in a moment. I received a mail recently from Earl to report if anything suspicious has been reported. I need to call him, the NPU, the PIA, and the DIP. It should take about ten minutes in all. She then preceded into a door next to her, closed it, and locked it.

She then went over to her desk and pressed her finger on a few buttons on her voice-box3. She held up the receiver to her ear and waited for someone to answer. After they did, she told them about the body and then hung up and went onto the next one. After finishing, she got up from her desk and walked out of her office and into the hall.

**12:31:47 AM**

**Neopian Protection Unit Headquarters**

Rita quickly put down the voice-box receiver and, while getting out of her chair, knocked a file onto the floor. She muttered to herself as she bent down and picked them up and stacked them back onto her desk. Then, she hurried up the black metal stairs and to Trakes' office.

When inside the office she shut the door quickly and took a long and deep breath. "I have some bad news to tell you."

Trake put down his papers and leaned back in his chair. "What is it?" he said in a calm and relaxed voice.

"A body has been dropped off at the medical institute. I'm not really sure what Ann...I mean Dr. Gwen...was doing there at that time but that's besides the point. The body seems to be infected of some sort of virus though she said she'd have to do further tests to make sure. But, as she was told by Earl to report anything suspicious, she told all the agencies. Dr. Gwen also said that, as she did not have Earls number nor mail address, that we should contact him. Should I do so, sir?" Rita finished and took another deep breath.

Trake just sat there for a moment, a thoughtful look on his face. He then hunched over his desk and nodded. "Call Earl and explain the situation. I will be making an announcement about this within the hour. We're going to need everyone we can so make sure to tell the guards to let no one out of the building and only workers in. If we got someone in besides a worker and saw what we were working on it may start a ripple effect4 which we wouldn't want at this time."

Rita then quickly left the office building to tend to her assignment and get it done as quickly and as neatly as possible. She arrived at her desk, grabbed the receiver and pushed a few buttons. Then, she waited. After a moment she heard the gruff voice of the acting governor on the other line.

"Yes," she heard him ask.

"Sir, it's Rita. We've received some news from the Neopian Medical Institute that a body has been dropped off in front of the building. Dr. Ann Gwen suspects this is infected with the virus you told us to keep an eye out for. More tests have to be done but it is highly likely."

"Yes, yes, okay. Can you please give me her voice number5 and I'll contact her back right away. Hopefully she can describe to me in full detail the situation and the bodies' appearance. Thank you, Rita."

"You're very welcome, Mr. Frink."

"Please, call me Earl. I've told this many times."

"Right, sorry," Rita muttered as she hung up the receiver. She then swiftly turned her head when a booming voice echoed throughout the headquarters. She could see other heads turning along with hers.

Trake was standing outside his office, leaning on the railing of the stairs that led down to the main level. "We have a crisis on our hands. This is a very serious one and, if not dealt with correctly, could wipe out more than half of the Neopian population. First, I have to debrief you. A call was made to the acting governor of Neopia, Earl Frink, a few weeks ago. This message contained a threat and that threat was of a virus being released into Neopia, spreading throughout. They took no notice to it. Recently some evidence has been found that proves the virus' existence. And, today, a body infected with the virus has been dumped in front of the Neopian Medical Institute. I know a lot of people are working late already because of that minor situation earlier but now it's big. And I will let no one leave and stop working until it is resolved. We have no idea how long that will take but be ready for both a long night and a long day. In your mail you will find a bit more information on this subject. I-" Trake suddenly stopped talking when he heard a ring from inside his office. "Excuse me for a moment." He walked inside and shut the door.

Just a few moments later he emerged, his body shaking and his eyes on the edge of crying. It looked like he had just seen a ghost. "I have to go," he announced in s quivering voice. "Something horrible has happened." He then looked towards Rita and pointed. "You're in charge. Tell them anything else they need to know."

"Sir, I don't think I'm qualified for this. Rob is in a higher position than me. Shouldn't he take it?" Rita asked nervously.

Trake looked at her with a expressionless face. "Just do what I asked."

Rita then nodded and started walking up the steps as Trake was walking down. Quietly, she whispered in his ear. "I hope everything is okay." Trake nodded and the continued going down until he was on the main floor. He then headed for the exit and left.

Then, Rita stood up there and took a heavy breath. "Okay. I urge you to get working immediately. I will update you periodically with any new information that I come over. Please inform me if you do the same. I'll be in Trakes' office. Yeah..." she said as she then turned around and opened the door to the office.

_To be continued..._

_All devices are specially made for agents and officers of the Neopian Protection Unit (NPU), Police Academy of Neopia (PIA), and Division of Public Safety (DIP). These items and devices are mostly unknown to the Neopian public and unavailable to anyone except in the preceding agencies._

_The following takes place between 1:00 and 2:00__AM._

**1:00:00 AM**

**Neopian Protection Unit Headquarters**

Rita sat at Trakes desk and looked around the small, opaque office. The desk was black, matching with the floors and ceiling. The lights gave off a nice and soothing glowing effect. Trakes searcher sat in front of her, turned off. She quickly looked to her left and saw the voice-box resting in the farthest right hand corner. And, she sat there, examining the office. She never was really inside the office other than for a few minutes at a time and had never actually seen what it looked like.

Then, her body muscles tensed as she heard the phone ring. She quickly relaxed herself and started to lean over to grab the receiver. Once doing so, she held it up to her ear for a moment. All she could here was static on the other end. That and...a voice. Rita then instantly thought of something which may be a big risk, but it was worth it. She quickly pushed on Trakes searcher and started to compose a new mail to Rob, who was an expert at tracing calls. After sending, she waited. After only a minute or two, the office door opened and Rob came into the office with a silver briefcase.

Rita nodded as Rob opened the briefcase. Her attention was distracted when the static disappeared and a clear voice came through. "You will meet with our demands or else we release the virus in two hours. First, we need you to close down the security firewall protecting your searchers systems.We have some information we need cleared. Secondly, we must have a pardon from the governor for anything that happens today. I don't want my name in any files nor reports. And, finally, I want Trake Benning gone...for good... Do you comply with my agreements?"

Rob stared at Rita in a confused look. Then, Rita took a deep breath. "Yes...erm...yes..."

"Good."

Rita then heard a click on the other end and then the line was silent. She quietly hung up the receiver and turned her face towards Rob."Did you get a location on the call?"

Rob shook his head. "The VB6had a tap in it. They interfered with their box system so that it's untraceable."

Rita nodded, only taking in about half the information. "So we have no location whatsoever?"

Rob shook his head again. "Sorry, Rita."

"You did your best. Go. Leave it the tracer materials here. If-" Rita was cut short by Rob.

"It's untraceable. There would be no use."

Rita glared at him. "They'll be on the move and they won't have the same voice-box every time. So we'll be bound to get them at least once...maybe a general location..."

Rob nodded and continued his way out of the room, closing the door firmly behind him. And Rita sat there at her desk, sitting back. There was nothing to be done until another phone call came through.

**1:10:32 AM**

**Neopian Medical Institution**

Dr. Gwen hovered over the body with a needle, feeling around with her gloves to find exactly where to place it. Her finger sunk into the skin a bit and she placed the needle there and poked it through the flesh of the white Zafara. She then extracted what seemed to be an oozy green liquid. She took the needle out of the body and quickly ran over to a test tube. The Usul then put the green liquid into the tube and put it in a case. It would need to be used for testing later.

She then walked over to the body again and leaned her head back as she examined it. There were boils popping out from the Zafaras' skin. Some had popped open and pus soaked into the once white fur. Her teeth had dissolved and small pieces of plaque could be seen on top of her tongue. Her feet were oddly shaped and seemed to stretch out farther than humanly possible. The Usul cringed at the effects of the virus. It wasn't at all pretty.

1The device used to search through NPU files and conduct work from. Top secret.

2Suits used when a contagious virus is exposed as to not catch the virus. Used only by the NMI.

3A way used to communicate through different agencies (and the same). Considering only Neopian agencies have them, they only have six different buttons, each representing a letter.

4When someone sees a special project being working on, tells someone else, and that person tells someone else, and continues in that fashion. Creates panic and mass hysteria.

5The number to dial when wanting to contact a voice box.

6Abbreviation for voice-box.


End file.
